


Sparkling+Patient=patience

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet makes their hideout his workplace





	1. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet makes their hideout his workplace


	2. Be still!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patients and Sparklings can be a handfull!


	3. Ever shut up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular patient is a real talker!!!


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet finally gets both to quiet down....for now.


End file.
